I'm ALIVE!
by epickiya14
Summary: Yugi and the gang attend a costume party for Halloween at KaibaLand. What happens when Yami discovers the taste of sugar? What happens when Jaden and Yusei gets there? Well, chaos of course! This is dedication and based on the song "I'm ALIVE" by BECCA. I love her music!


Summary: Yugi and the gang attend a costume party for Halloween at KaibaLand. What happens when Yami discovers the taste of sugar? What happens when Jaden and Yusei gets there? Well, chaos of course! This is dedication and based on the song "I'm ALIVE" by BECCA. I love her music!

Notes: Yes, there will be yaoi here. But not as 'intense'. And some cross-dressing. Tashi is my character, as well as various random characters. I don't own any of the YGO characters from the original or the spin-offs. I also have no ownership of Thriller, Black Butler, Freddy, or anything else that may be already owned.

ENJOY!

**I'm ALIVE!**

"Yugi! Do I really have to dress in this?!" Yami whined from inside the bathroom. Yugi sighed as he leaned on the wall. He was dressed in white skinny jeans, a golden trimmed white sleeveless shirt, and boots. All occupied with a golden collar (he won't let the collar thing go), golden cuffs (and the cuffs, but it is the Pharaoh's thing), and feathery angelic wings on the back of his shirt. Also, just planted against his forehead was a golden band burrowed from Ishizu.

Wondering what the mini King of Games was? Well, he was an angel. Yep, an angel, but at the moment he wasn't acting as such. "YAMI! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" he shouted. Inside, Yami was groaning out of displeasure. "But, Yugi, it's… girly. I mean just look at my legs." Yugi sighed once again.

"Yami, I would see that if you come out here of let me in." "Okay." Yami unlocked the bathroom door to let his former host in. When Yugi walked in, he had to hold back a nosebleed. This is so wrong.

"See? Yugi, just look at my freaking curves. It's not right." Yami whined. Yami wore a black gothic skirt that came midway of his thighs and frilly at the bottom, a laced in front shirt with see-through sleeves that came at his elbow, black platform boots that stopped just midway of his calves, and white socks showed just centimeters above his boots. On his wrists were studded silver bracelets, attached to his skirt was a black cat's tail, and on his head behind his bangs was black cat ears. Thanks to Tea, Yami also wore mascara. And maybe a little bit of lip gloss. But what was Yami?

A cat. A feminine cat. Yugi just smiled and pulled Yami out the bathroom. "You look just fine. Come on! Tashi, Tea, and Duke are waiting for us downstairs!" Yami tried struggling out of Yugi's grasp, but the little guy was too strong. When they made it downstairs, Yami tried running back upstairs. Yugi and Tashi got him. Tea squealed seeing the former spirit. "OH! YAMI, YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" Yami blushed and flinched.

"I do not! I look ridiculous!" "Well, if looking ridiculous is the new sexy, I'll try that on." Tashi commented. Yami sighed. "Well, if you say I don't look ridiculous." "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING?! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!" a shrieking voice asked. The five friends turned to see Jaden Yuki. Jaden was dressed in a red laced front dress that kept midway to his thighs. His sleeves were a silky white and the ends were black lace. He wore red, white, and black boots that came under his knees. On his head were red cat ears, on his neck was a black collar, and his dress had a red tail. Like Yami, Jaden was a kitten. "WHAT THE PUZZLE IS GOING ON?!" Yami asked. Jaden giggled and grabbed Yami's arm. "Come on! We can't be late to your boyfriend's party."

Yami blushed at the mention of his boyfriend. Yes, Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi were officially a couple. Just as Chazz and Jaden, along with Jack and Yusei. It's the "rivals, but close friends, soon to be lovers" theme. Cute.

The friends made it in a long black limo that was just waiting outside for them. Chazz, who have been sitting inside the limo 'patiently', smirked. "Well, took you so long. What was the hold up?" Yugi jabbed his thumb in Yami's direction. "He didn't want to come out the bathroom." Jaden crossed his arms and planted himself in Chazz's lap. "I don't see what the big deal is, Yami. Come on! You, Yusei and I planned on dressing like this for Halloween." Yami totally forgot about that.

It took briefly, twenty minutes to get to KaibaLand. There, a large party/event was being held for Halloween. Mokuba had coaxed Kaiba into throwing it if Yami did a certain thing for him. Yami couldn't remember what though.

Tea was the first to jump out the limo and run into the KaibaLand entrance. She was dressed as Zelda. Following her was Tashi and Duke, dressed as Alois and Ciel from "Black Butler". Tashi was Ciel and Duke was Alois.

Yami tried to guess what Chazz was, but failed. All he saw was black attire and a long cape. The seven friends entered through the dueling arena. The rest of the gang was waiting there. "Finally, you made it! Kaiba was about to rant on about missing Yami." Joey said, walking up to them. He was dressed as Link.

Yami blushed and sulked anime style and Yugi just chuckled. "Well, now that he is here…" "Where is Yami?!" an angry voice shouted. Yami squealed as he watched Mokuba marched toward him. He was dressed as Mario. "Seto has been waiting for you and you're playing around down here!" Yami and the rest noticed Kaiba wasn't with him. "I'm sorry. Where is Kaiba?" Mokuba pointed to the elevator. "Upstairs in his office. He said he has a surprise for you." Yami sighed. He stalked, carefully with the shoes, to the stairs. Everyone knew Yami's fear of elevators since he saw that one movie.

"I wonder how long it will take him to get the stairs." Marik thought out loud. The gang blinked when they saw Yami was already up the stairs in seconds. "WOW."

While Yami went to Kaiba, the gang decided to plan their evening while waiting for Yusei and Jack. "I want to ride all the rides!" Tashi explained. Malik chuckled and pulled his feminine boyfriend to him. Malik was dressed as an Egyptian priest, due to the fact he was Egyptian. "I doubt you'll accomplish that." Tashi pouted cutely. "I'm trying anyways! And no one is stopping me!" Tristan, who was the combat duel monster he liked (I couldn't remember the name), chuckled. Duke nudged his ribs.

"Not nice. Anyways, besides the two couples, were did Ryou run off to?" Duke asked. Yugi gasped. "RYOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The gang screamed when the lights turned off then turned back on. Yugi blinked and looked to his right, only to find Ryou there. He screamed like a girl from shock and fear. Ryou chuckled. He was dressed in all red with red horns planted on his head. Opposite of Yugi, he was a devil. "I'm sorry about that. The door I came through was motion sensitive. When I walked near the door the lights turned off." Yugi sighed and kissed Ryou. "Whatever. Where were you?"

"Oh. I was just upstairs. I happened to run into Yusei and Jack. They can be very loud." The gang's eyes widened. "What?!" "What what?" The group of friends turned to see Yusei and Jack standing hand and hand beside Tashi. Like Yami and Jaden, Yusei was also a cat. He wore a navy blue laced shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, a navy blue frilly skirt, and dark brown boots that reached his knees. On his neck was a collar with studs. His hair was blending in with his navy blue ears. His black tail swaying behind him. Like Chazz, Jack wore a cape, but was clad in all white.

Jaden ran to Yusei and hugged him. "And now we just need Yami and we can take a picture!" Yusei paled. "Jaden, are you okay?" "Who said I wasn't? I want to ride the rides!" Chazz sighed and pried Jaden off Yusei. "Jaden… did you just sneak any candy before anyone else?" Jaden blushed. "No… maybe…" Chazz just smiled and kissed Jaden. "Babe, you don't want to have burn out all your energy."

Joey sighed and sat in a close by chair. "All this gushy stuff. I thought this was Halloween, not Valentine's Day." "Well, that shows how much you know." a deep, yet smooth voice said. The group turned to see Kaiba and Yami hand and hand. Kaiba was dressed in a dark mauve costume with a flowing cape. Yugi noticed that Yami now wore a collar with Kaiba's name on it. "Kaiba! I thought you weren't going to give it to him until later!" Kaiba chuckled and pulled Yami against his chest.

"Well, I decided that should now." Jack laughed. "Well, now that Kaiba gave his gift, maybe Chazz and I should." Yusei turned to his white clad boyfriend. "What do you mean?" Jack softly kissed Yusei and turned him around. "Just close your eyes." "You, too, Jay." Chazz commanded. The two obeyed.

Jaden gasped, feeling something hit his neck softly. He looked and gasped. "Chazz! Are you just trying to own me?" Chazz chuckled and dipped Jaden. "Maybe." On Jaden's neck now was a red collar with Chazz's name. Yusei wore a navy blue collar with Jack's name on it. Joey groaned and leaned back in his chair. "This is mushy." "You're mushy." Marik said. He was dressed like something out of "Thriller" and Bakura, who was next to him, was dressed as Freddy.

Joey glared at the Egyptian. "Can we go now?" "If that what the mutt wants." Kaiba teased. Joey growled. "Down boy." "Yami!" "He was an open target!"

The gang had eventually left the arena and traveled KaibaLand. Yami insisted they ride some rides before they ate. Yugi did have a weak stomach. "I want to ride the teacups! I want to ride the teacups!" Mokuba and Tea cheered. They were super hyper on sugar from the cotton candy they got. Along with the champion duelists.

Jaden spotted the teacups and lead the group over. Kaiba, Chazz, and Jack didn't want to ride along with Bakura and Marik. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik rode one teacup. Tristan, Duke, and Tashi rode another. Mokuba, Tea, and Joey rode on another. And Yusei, Yami, and Jaden got in one. When the ride started, the cross-dressing ukes raised their arms. Mokuba saw them and followed their lead. "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they shouted. Tea couldn't take the spinning and started to panic. Kaiba saw Yami raising his arms and giggling like a girl. "Yami! Put your arms down!" he ordered. Yami looked over to Kaiba. "What? I can't hear you!" "Put your arms down!" Yami shrugged and lowered his arms. He wasn't thinking and unbuckled his belt and stood, leaning over the railing of the spinning teacup. "Baby, I can't hear you!" Kaiba sighed. "Yami, sit down! You're going to get hurt!" "What?!" "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" "I WANT FASTER!"

Jaden and Yusei grabbed the wheel and started turning. Yami got dizzy from the quickening spinning. When the teacup got one final harsh spin. Yami went flying. Kaiba panicked and reached for him. They landed backwards on the ground, Yami on Kaiba. Yusei and Jaden saw this and stood. "CHAZZY! CATCH ME!" Jaden jumped off the teacup. Chazz squealed and caught him, bridal style. "Jay-baby, you have to be more careful." Jaden smiled and kissed Chazz passionately. "I LOVE YOU, CHAZZY!" Chazz sighed and placed Jaden on his feet.

Jack looked over to Yusei, who was waving to him. "JACK! I WANT TO FLY!" "No, Yusei!" Too late. Jack caught Yusei by his waist and tumbled backwards. Yusei was straddling Jack's waist clapping. "Yay! That was fun!" Yusei looked down to his unconscious beau. "Jack? Jack-kins? Baby?" The friends got off the teacups and went to Jack and Yusei. "Jack, please?" Jack didn't wake. Yusei started to cry. "WAAH! JACK'S DEAD! IT'S MY FAULT!" Yusei grabbed Jack and held him to his laced covered chest. Jack groaned, feeling wet tears on his face and realized Yusei was crying. "Yusei!" "WAAAH! JACK, COME BACK! DON'T BE DEAD! I KNOW IT'S HALLOWEEN, BUT REALLY?!" Jack sighed and kissed Yusei. Yusei blinked and looked at Jack. "Jack?" "Yusei, I'm not dead." Yusei poked Jack's cheek and neck. He smiled, giggled, and wrapped arms tightly around his neck. "YAY! JACK'S NOT DEAD!" Everyone sweat dropped anime style, except Yami and Jaden who haven't gotten off their sugar high. You can tell, too.

Yusei, Yami, and Jaden's pupils were bigger than usual, making them look cute, innocent, and insane at the same time. Creepy. Jack got up, holding Yusei who was snuggling his cheek, and huffed. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. Yami looked beyond his sight and jumped. "OOH! HOW ABOUT THE HAUNTED HOUSE?!" "Typical." Duke sighed, adjusting his boot strap. Tristan smiled and kissed Duke's cheek. "Grumpy?" "No."

The group decided to go to the haunted house after all, but what wonders in there? They don't know.

***Notes~ Don't fret, just yet. Stay tune another story's coming soon! Yes I was trying to rhyme. But, yeah. I'm doing a squeal to this. The stories I'm posting are for your entertainment as I work on "… Kiya's Style", "The War for Jaden Yuki (squeal to Jaden Yuki is Mine), and more YGO FanFunnies. Be sure to comment! You know to want to. *smirks****


End file.
